1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face mask which is designed to be used underwater in scuba diving, comprising a mask body to closely fit a face to cover the eyes and nose, or the entire face, particularly to such a face mask equipped with ear plugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scuba diving is very popular. Scuba divers have an inclination to use to ear stoppers to close their ears. Then, water will come in and out of ear holes until the pressure within the ear holes and the water pressure at the water depth balance. This will be a cause for bradyacusia. Also, there is a fear of breaking eardrums. Assume that eardrums are broken in the water, the cold water reaches the three semicircular canals of the inner ear, thereby causing the diver to lose the sense of balance. As a result the diver cannot make a decision as to which is upside or downside, and this is a dangerous situation. To deal with this it appears to suffice that scuba divers use earplugs. When they dive deep to swim underwater, the earplugs will be pushed so deep into their ears under the influence of water pressure that it is difficult to remove the earplugs from their ears.
For fear of this, in fact, scuba divers do not want to use earplugs.
Also, when they use earplugs, they cannot hear any sounds underwater, and they cannot have a pleasure of hearing sounds underwater or speaking to each other unless such sounds or voices are extraordinarily loud.